Viva Forever
by E. F. Brighty
Summary: Kittens had been dissappearing all over London for the past weeks, no one would have thought the Jellicles would be affected. For HumanGuineaPig's Coricopat Contest!


**For HumanGuineaPig's Coricopat Contest. I think this is the best contest entery I've made, of course this is my own opinion - we're all entitled to one. Please enjoy and feel free to R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Cats, or this song...**

**Viva Forever**

Old Deuteronomy had gathered us around the great tire, he sat beside his second son Munkustrap who was holding tightly onto a weeping Demeter. On the old tom's other side sat Alonzo who held a shivering Cassandra to his chest. I watched as Jellyorum and Jenny clung to each other, silently crying away the pain - that was sure to never leave. The elder toms stood solomnly behind them, each choking back their own tears, not wishing to cause their mates any more distress. The notorious twins sat in silence, nither spoke in the eery mourning spot at the dawn's light. The Rum Tum Tugger stared into oblivion, while his half-sister Bomba curled in beside him. The Hidden Paw sat behind them staring into space, contemplating and grieving with the others - he still had feelings, no matter what most would say. Admetus and Asparagus jr sat beside their youngest brother Plato, letting him weep into their dark coats.

Myself and my sister sat furthest away from the group. It wasn't that we did not feel the same as the mourning crowd, we feel the same - perhaps even more so. As telepaths we already know how they feel; guilt, shame, remorse, hurt and pain. Tantomile doesn't know how _I_ feel however, as twins our link mearly enables us to communicate not share feelings as one might expect, she knows only what I wish for her to know nothing more - and I do not wish to discuss what I'm feeling at the moment. I rise from the group, everyone glances towards me.

_Probably expecting someone to take charge_ I think to myself.

_Will you?_ I hear Tanto ask. I shake my head and walk away, I don't look back at their dissappointed faces, knowing their grief is bad enough than having to glimpse at what one's own face must show - it's too painful.

I walk through the junk, loosing myself in the sweet scents that still surround the space. Thinking back to what had happened, I winced inwardly at the thought. It had happened too fast, no one had been around - though we all knew what was bound to happen. Kittens had been dissappearing all over London for the past weeks, no one would have thought the Jellicles would be affected. They had been wandering through the junk piles, mindlessly playing and gossiping about their lives - not thinking of the danger lying round the corner. The tribe had heard it before seeing anything. The screams of the young ones, the terror had rushed to their heads and they ran to the source of the cries.

When they arrived it was too late, they were long gone and would surely never return. The only thing that remained were their collars. I collected the remanents and went through their names. Victoria, Mistoffelees, Tumblebrutus, Pouncival, Electra, Etcetera, George, Bill Bailey, Jonathon, Victor... and Jemima - alll gone. Munkustrap and Demeter had refused to take back her collar, it would be even harder for them to let go. I twirled it through my fingers, the ruby studs brushing against my skin and the short spikes that had been broken scraping wounds along my paw. But I didn't care. It was the last thing I had to remember her by and it would stay with me until I found her, or died.

I looked to the sky and thought of her.

_Do you still remember  
How we used to be  
Feeling together, believe in whatever  
My love has said to me  
Both of us were dreamers  
Young love in the sun  
Felt like my saviour, my spirit I gave ya  
We'd only just begun_

Hasta Manana,  
Always be mine

I made a vow to the sun as it rose over the hills.

_Viva forever, I'll be waiting  
Everlasting, like the sun  
Live forever,  
For the moment  
Ever searching for the one_

Yes I still remember,  
Every whispered word  
The touch of your skin, giving life from within  
Like a love song that I'd heard  
Slipping through our fingers,  
Like the sands of time  
Promises made, every memory saved  
Has reflections in my mind

I refused to forget her and the others.

_Hasta Manana,  
Always be mine _

_Viva forever, I'll be waiting  
Everlasting, like the sun  
Live forever,  
For the moment  
Ever searching for the one _

I walked back towards the clearing and turned into my den, _our _den. I sat on the bed and let the tears fall from my eyes.

Back where I belong now,  
Was it just a dream  
Feelings unfold, they will never be sold  
And the secret's safe with me

Hasta Manana,  
Always be mine

_Viva forever, I'll be waiting  
Everlasting, like the sun  
Live forever,  
For the moment  
Ever searching for the one _

_Viva forever, I'll be waiting  
Everlasting, like the sun  
Live forever,  
For the moment  
Ever searching for the one _

I couldn't live thinking she would never be seen again, never hear her voice, never dance with her. The tears stopped and I looked up into the mirror across the room, my fur was damp and my eyes were going red. My emotions changed as my eyes swept over the room, weeping subsided and pain filled me as I looked at pictures of her friends, pain turned to guilt as I felt that I - like the others - could have saved them, this then turned to anger. I looked at a photo of Jemima, there was no one else in the picture she was alone - and that's how I imagined her now, alone, scared, frightened... And it filled me with a hate I'd never felt before.

I marched out of the den and swore to the Everlasting Cat that I would find them, even if it took me to the ends of the earth, they would return safely, or I would not return at all.

_I will find you, and bring you all back home where you belong!_ I screamed to myself, Tantomile turned as I entered the clearing. _I'll bring you back, Jemima._

_

* * *

_

**Did ya cry? I did... I've made myself cry, how sad am I? Please review, it'll make me feel a lot better. (especially if I managed to cause anyone else a misery, mwahaha)**


End file.
